


Terribest

by masserect



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Misuse of Garden property, Multi, Present Tense, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell walks in on Selphie and Irvine in the shower after a training session. They are quite happy to see him.</p><p>Filling a request for <i>Irvine/Selphie/Zell: showersex - trying not to be overheard</i> on <a href="http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/">Are You Game</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribest

Eyes closed, she arches her back and tilts her head back, letting the warm water from the shower rain down on her face. 

Her body still aches from the afternoon's training, so they're taking it slow. Irvine underneath her, hands on her hips, help her rock gently back and forth, soap-slick thighs sliding easily over his hips. Smiling, she runs her hands over his chest, splayed fingers brushing back and forth across his nipples.

Irvine's grip on her tightens, just for a moment, and she giggles breathlessly; increases her pace just a little. He usually feels so warm inside her, but the water is warmer still, making the sensation curiously cool by contrast. It's different. She likes it. That, and the water on her face. And like the water, the sensations flow together, and it makes her tingle all over. 

She guesses Irvine feels the same, because he groans, tightens his grip and urges her on, moves his hips as best he can. She wants to tell him how nice it feels, but the tingly sensation is making it hard to think. Tries anyway, but all that comes out is a yelp when suddenly, without warning, the door opens, none too gently.

Irvine's hands drop from her hips and he nearly throws her to the floor as he scrambles to sit up. Heart racing, she twists and turns towards the intruder, half frightened, half outraged - and stops, jaw dropping, at the sight of a sheepish looking Zell, who stares at them for a few moments, then slumps, shaking his head.

"Seriously? Again?"

She begins to laugh, relieved, but claps her hands over her mouth. 

"Close the door!" Irvine hisses, and Zell starts, then nods, turning to do so. "I told you to lock it," Irvine continues, and she could have sworn she _had_ locked it - but she had other things to think about at the time.

"I was distracted," she retorts, and tries to pout, but smiles instead when she remembers the sensation, his arms around her, long fingers fumbling with her zipper; his lips at her neck and shoulders, teeth nibbling at her ears. "Remember?"

Irvine sighs, but he doesn't argue, and pulls her back against his chest, brushes her hair to the side and starts distracting her again. But this time, all she has to do is watch, and she enjoys it immensely. Having closed _and_ locked the door, Zell turns back to the room. His shirt is hanging open, baring a delicious strip of tanned skin, rippling over hard, chiselled muscles. It makes her mouth water, and she holds out her hands, silently begging him to join them.

Zell rubs his head, combs his fingers through his hair, matted with sweat - he must have been training, too, she figures. "Uh, that okay?"

Irvine stops kissing her neck long enough to look up. "'s long as you don't stick it in the wrong place."

She giggles. "You big baby." One of these days, she'll get him in the mood to experiment. More for her benefit than his, to be honest - not that she minds being the centre of attention, far from it! But watching them go at it would be _so. Hot._

Not to say that the sight of Zell stripping down by himself is anything to complain about, mind. Especially with Irvine behind her, bent low over her shoulder, trailing kisses down her neck. She reaches behind her with one hand, finds him still hard, and strokes him slowly - not enough to cause any accidents, but enough to let him know she cares. He murmurs something against her shoulder, strokes tender skin with his tongue.

Zell stashes the last of his gear on a shelf and steps into the tiled shower room, rolls his shoulders. She reaches for him again, just one hand this time. Smiles, and hopes it gives him courage. He feels a little awkward here, she can tell; like he's the third wheel. 

But it usually doesn't take long for her to distract him from those thoughts.

Zell kneels in front of her, and she strokes his cheek, tracing the lines of his tattoo, then curls her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

"I saw some other guys headin' in a while ago," he says, stopping right before she can kiss him. 

"I'll be quiet," she promises. And he finally lets her pull him in all the way. It's - it's a kiss. Not a very good one. He still feels awkward, still holds back. She doesn't let it bother her.

"I wanna get back under the shower," she says, lets go of Irvine and pushes back against his chest. 

"Alrighty," he says, and runs his tongue around her ear before letting go.

She quickly follows as he lies down again, right where he was before, pulling his hair up over his head and letting it fan out in the water on the floor. She likes the way that looks, but it's not the right time to play with it. Instead, she swings her right leg over him, facing away from him this time. Pauses, sucks her lower lip between her teeth and chews it as she sinks down, taking him all the way inside once more. Squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a quick, high-pitched noise when she comes to a stop, and sits there for a moment, catching her breath, letting the caress of the warm water soothe her before she opens her eyes again.

Irvine's hands glide across her thighs and settle on her hips. She doesn't watch them. Both hands free once more, she holds them out to Zell, and some of the hesitation seems to wash off him. He kneels in front of her, over Irvine's thighs, and she runs her hands over his arms and shoulders, closes her eyes again and tilts her head back, lips parted.

She can tell it's working. He kisses her again, more enthusiastically this time, and as he shuffles towards her, she feels something poke her belly. Smiling, she begins to move her hips, rocking Irvine's length inside her. Her right hand slides down Zell's chest and stomach, firmly grasping his erection. Her left hand lands on Irvine's left hand, follows his arm up towards his chest, where she stops, only partly for support. He chuckles and flexes his pecs, grips her hips a little tighter and rocks her a little faster, and she purrs against Zell's lips, already feeling the tingly sensation beginning to spread through her body.

Her little moan seems to be the last thing Zell needed. Strong arms wrap around her; a large, rough hand caresses her back. He runs a thick finger from the back of her neck, traces her spine all the way down, and she shivers, arches up a little more and finally breaks the kiss. He seems a little hazy when she opens her eyes, but he's smiling now, looks just the way she likes him. It's a bit weird seeing him with his hair all wet and plastered against his head, but as long as she gets that smile, she doesn't care.

"Nice," she murmurs, her voice sounding small.

"Lie back," he says, and gently pushes her down.

She doesn't bother to resist. Irvine wraps his arms around her waist, holds her tight against him and his body ripples underneath her as he begins to move his hips, thrusting up and into her. Suddenly the warm droplets from above seem even hotter. She closes her eyes again, tightly, and tries to concentrate on the movements of her right hand, on the sensation of hard flesh and velvet skin. Not sure what to do with her left hand; ends up grabbing Irvine's wrist, gripping it tightly, as if to say, don't let go.

The way the water falls tells her Zell is bowing over her before he can make contact, and she's not surprised when she feels his lips on her left nipple, eagerly suckling. She draws a hissing breath between her teeth, hips grinding as best she can against Irvine below. He raises his head, kisses her hair; she whimpers, back arching. Tingling. 

Zell tugs at her breast with his lips one last time and begins to kiss his way down her chest and belly. She lets out a little noise of complaint, but then he has a hand on her breast instead, kneading and stroking. His cock slips from her fingers, and she whimpers again, fumbles for something to hold on to, and he catches her hand in his, holding it tightly.

Moments later, she feels the first tentative brush of his tongue across her clit, and gasps, her body going rigid. For a second, it felt as though the water raining down on her had been ice cold.

But her lovers know better than to let it stop them. Irvine tightens his grip, increases his pace. Zell seals his lips against her hot, wet, sensitive flesh and begins to suck.

She bites her lower lip, writhing against Irvine's chest, but she couldn't hope to escape his grip. Doesn't want to, either. Just can't help it. The tingling has become a buzzing, an electric tension running through her limbs; a ringing in her ears. She holds her breath, struggles to move her hips, to ride that cock and tongue. Her fingers ache as she grips Irvine's arm and Zell's hand. Her toes curl, arch and curl again. 

" _Harder_ ," she pleads, unable to form more than that single word. But it is all she needs.

Zell's lips tighten, and she feels rather than hear him hum, flesh vibrating around the stiff bud of her clit.

And Irvine pushes her down against his hips, making sure he reaches as far inside her as he can with every thrust.

Selphie holds her breath, and her body, her thoughts, the entire world around her seems to lazily burst into warm, golden light.

The water is the first thing she becomes aware of again. The gentle noise, a bit like rain; the droplets drumming on her skin.

Irvine is nuzzling the top of her head, humming contentedly. Zell is still holding her hand.

Still light-headed, she opens her eyes. Can't see Irvine from here, but Zell's grinning down at her. She can't help but grin back.

 _Kiss_ , she mouths, unable to find her voice, and he obliges, gently but eagerly.

"You taste like me," she tells him when they part, stumbling over the words in a breathless giggle. Shifts her body a little, turning her head. Irvine rolls her over, pulls her up and gives her another kiss. It's different. She likes both.

"You guys." She can't get more words out. Tries again. "You're the best."

They both chuckle. She shuts up Irvine with another kiss. "The _best_ , she insists when she's done, slowly raising herself off his chest. She doesn't feel him inside her any more, but he doesn't feel hard underneath her when she moves.

"You, too, huh?" she wonders, wiggling her hips a little. He nods. "Again?"

He laughs, brushes water out of his eyes and combs his hair back; shakes his head. "Sorry."

"'s okay." Groaning, she pulls herself up and off him. Stretches, before she begins to crawl over to Zell. Smiles knowingly when she sees him still hard, and bends down to kiss the tip of his cock.

"Your turn." She looks up, tongue lazily flicking. "Hmm?"

He hesitates. "You still... up for...?"

Even though she's still a bit woozy, she nods, grinning. "I'm tough." 

He laughs, a little too loud, and glances at the door. "Yeah," he says, almost whispering, and pulls her up, scooping her into his arms. She bites back a yelp, buries her face against his chest and clings, arms around his neck.

Zell puts her down next to Irvine, who seems to have been watching them with some amusement. When she's close enough, he grabs her around the waist and pulls her down against his chest, leaving her half sitting, half lying on the floor, right underneath the shower nozzle. Purring, she spreads her arms and lets the water wash over her, and Irvine takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her chest, hands on her breasts. Selphie gives a little moan and presses herself harder against him, and he captures her left earlobe between his teeth, giving it a little tug.

Zell kneels by her side and runs his hands from her knees, up to her hips and down again, fingers dipping gently between her thighs. "You ready?" he asks, and she gives a _Mm_ of affirmation and pulls her knees up, raises her legs and wraps them around him as best she can.

He's eager and needs no further encouragement. Eases his hands in underneath her, raising her off the floor, and before she knows it, he's kneeling between her thighs, the tip of his cock brushing her folds. And then-

And then she feels him sink slowly but surely inside her.

She moans helplessly, head falling back against Irvine's shoulder, eyes rolling, fingers and toes clawing at the wet tiles beneath her. Zell is _thick_ , thicker than Irvine, and for a moment she thinks she's not _quite_ as tough as she says she is. It feels lovely, but it's so _much_ in her current state - but then her body begins to adapt, and Zell, always more sensitive than he looks, slows his pace, bless his heart, even though he's so hard and so eager.

She lets out a long, unsteady whimper when he finally hilts himself inside her. Raises her head, blinking the water from her eyes, and nods.

"Slowly."

He returns the nod, and pulls out, just a little.

Irvine rolls her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She trembles. Zell pushes, and she slumps, limp. Irvine reaches up and turns her head to the left, a finger on her chin, so he can kiss her, and she almost sobs as she returns it, weak but hungry, and then his hand is moving south, down her chest and she almost panics when she realizes what he has in mind. Forces her hands to rise and grab his wrist, holding it as tightly as she can as she shakes her head, "No, no no no, not yet-" And he chuckles, and then his hand is still, halfway down her stomach, his thumb stroking her soothingly.

"Not yet," he agrees, and she kisses him again.

When Zell picks up the pace, she is ready for it, and soon her hips begin to meet his movements. He groans, hands tightening on her buttocks, and she works her muscles against his palms, smiling against Irvine's lips. 

Smiles and gasps, when Zell's next thrust comes fast and deep, hips meeting her body with an audible smack.

"S- sorry," he manages when she stares at him with her eyes wide, but she shakes her head and wraps her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him in once again.

"More," she whispers, before Irvine captures her lips again. He has both hands on her breasts again, kneading and teasing, and she feels the familiar tingling sensation starting to build once more, radiating out from Zell's cock inside her and Irvine's fingers on her nipples, mingling inside her belly. Hums happily against Irvine's lips and tongue; rolls her hips against Zell, locking her ankles behind him. His grip tightens even further, fingers digging into her buttocks, and she realizes that he won't last much longer. 

It seems impossible for her to stop kissing Irvine, but she runs her hands up Zell's stomach and chest, starts to tease his nipples the way Irvine is doing with hers, and he shudders, arms trembling as he holds her. Hard, flat muscles ripple under her palms, and he rams into her one more time.

Face tilted up against the water, Zell shudders, and she squeezes him as tight as she can as she feels his cock jerk and twitch inside her.

Then, slowly, he lowers her down on the floor again, softening cock slipping out of her, leaving her feeling empty and curiously lonely. He collapses on hands and knees, head hanging low over her, and she can't resist the urge to ruffle his hair. 

The moment she pulls her hand back, the water washes it down over his eyes, and Irvine shakes with silent laughter behind her when Zell raises his head and gives them a sheepish look. He shakes his head like a dog, getting most of the hair out of his eyes, and combs back the rest with his hands before finally sitting up straight.

"You didn't come yet, huh?"

She shakes her head, but before she can say anything, Irvine pushes her up and off him. Instinctively, she grabs on to Zell, who wraps his arms around her, and Irvine grunts, getting to his feet. 

"Don't worry about that," he says. "Wanna hold her for me?"

Zell seems to have realized something she hasn't, because he grins, arms tightening around her. "Sure!"

Before she can ask, she finds herself turned over, shoulders against Zell's chest, arms folded over her stomach and clasped in one of his large, rough hands; her legs spread, held open by Zell's folded over them, and then she realizes what's happening.

Just as Irvine unhooks the showerhead from its holder and kneels down in front of her with a devilish grin on his lips.

"N- no fair," she protests, and tries to pout, but that grin is infectious.

"You're tough, remember?" He kisses her before she can answer.

No fair at all, she thinks, and slumps.

Then almost, _almost_ shrieks when she feels the water against her left thigh - _hot_ this time, not just warm, and moving slowly up -

Zell still holds her wrists in one hand, but raises the other in front of her, and she bites his wrist, hoping to keep her mouth busy.

She still manages a brief, high-pitched squeal when the shower reaches its goal, hot water washing over her exposed sex. Her head thumps against Zell's chest, she kicks her feet, but there's nothing she can do. Gently, Irvine pulls back the hood over her clit and aims one of the jets from the shower directly at the tiny bundle of nerves.

Selphie writhes, bucks and whimpers, but the heat from the water spreads through her body, until she's sure she's glowing like steel out of a forge, shining like a sun, a fiery golden light spreading through every limb, heavy and liquid in the pit of her stomach, fizzy and glittering up her spine, and thunder and fireworks in her head, and she can't remember anything after that.

The water is the first thing she becomes aware of again. The soft, slow dripping; the wet tiles underneath her.

She's sandwiched between two warm bodies, one wide and strong, one thin and willowy. Slowly, she opens her eyes, and finds two grinning faces looking down at her.

"You guys are _terrible_ ," she mock-pouts once she remembers what words are again.

"I thought we were the best," Irvine counters, and traces her jaw with a finger.

She can't do anything but groan. " _Terribest_ ," she decides, buries her face against his shoulder and hugs the two as hard as she can.

She doesn't think that word will catch on either, but it's okay. As long as the three of them know what it means, that's all she really needs.


End file.
